Tooth and Claw
by HowlingWulf
Summary: On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, TDA or the OC Doerenda. **

**Author's Note: I decided to try my luck at horror, as I love horror films. Yes, there will be Character death and at least two OCs will die. Maybe.**

* * *

Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action were finally over at last! So, why was all of the ex-campers/crew on a bus driven by Chef?

At the end of TDA, DJ was named the winner and split his prize money with Chef, due to the pact the duo had made. Chef would make DJ more of a man, in return for splitting the cash if he won. It had been down to the final two- DJ and Justin- and Chris revealed the challenge to be an all out wrestling match. No rules, of course. Thanks to Chef's teachings. DJ managed to trick Justin and take him out, naming him a millionaire.

Justin has since become a mute once more.

During the after-party, Chris gave a speech about how much all of the cast were freaks, which boosted the show's ratings. After being pelted with food from the buffet, the sadist moved on to a more interesting announcement. In one month, after they all had some time at home, everyone would go to a secret vacation spot for a week of nothing but relaxation with the others.

Though, some comments were stated that made Chris . Like, "Is this in our contracts too?" And, "Another season? **** you, Chris!" It took Chef and DJ to calm everyone down so Chris could finish. He promised that it wasn't even mandatory, and no challenges or tricks were waiting.

The only catch was, and I quote, "Oh, but most areas around the area will be on camera, so for the sake of me not getting sued, keep it under PG-13."

Everyone agreed to it after a few persuasions and dares and…threats. And that's why they are all on a bus, one month later, heading to wherever Chris set up the vacation.

Back to the actual story.

Each seat on the bus seated a maximum of three, so here's how they were arranged:

Gwen, Trent and LeShawna.

Noah, E-Scope and Eva.

Heather sat alone.

Justin and Beth.

Lindsay sat behind Beth and Justin, and next to Owen and Tyler.

Cody, Ezekiel and Harold.

Duncan and Courtney, who were making out.

Bridgette and Geoff, who were copying the former pair's actions.

Katie and Sadie.

Doerenda and Kyle.

And Tucker, who took up a whole three seats, as he fell asleep with his feet stretched out.

Kyle, Tuck, and Doe joined the TDI veterans at the start of TDA as new crew members.

Kyle's hair was a short, light brown color. His eyes were only slightly darker. He wore a blue zip-up hoody on top of a blank white T-shirt, along with blue jeans and sneakers. Around Kyle's neck was a golden wolf pendant, which he rarely removed. Kyle was voted out of TDA when a challenge based on the 'Jaws' movies were announced. He refused to go anywhere near the challenge area, causing his team to kick him off.

Tucker had short, dark gold hair that stuck up a little in the front. His eyes were white but remained hidden by his pitch black shades. Yes, Tucker is blind. He had a multi-colored, short sleeved jacket that wasn't zipped up, and faded jeans and sneakers. Tuck's team gave him the boot when, during a challenge where they had to run from a "serial killer", He ran into three trees, and tripped over a rock and fell into a small ditch, all while being chased by the 'Killer'. He finally came clean about being unable to see anything, and his friends sent him to the Lame-o-sine.

Doe made it to the final three, but was the only one Chef didn't like out of the three. Since Chef got to choose the challenge, he happened to pick the 'War Movie Genre'. Doerenda was dominating Justin and DJ, when her sniper "accidently" blew up Chef's kitchen. At the award ceremony, she hi-jacked the Lame-o-sine and had it returned after reaching where the losers stayed.

"Okay…uh…teenagers!" Chris yelled into his beloved mega-phone from the front of the bus. This jolted Tucker awake, and sent chill through everyone else. "We should be arriving at the location in about ten minutes. Who's psyched?"

Chris was knocked in the head with a shoe. "Ow! You aren't getting that back, Izzy!" He yelled as he rubbed his head.

"E-Scope!"

"Whatever!" The old host cried and scurried back to the driver's seat, where DJ was driving and chef was napping. "Uh…who let you drive?"

"Chef."

"Do you have a license to drive?"

"Do you have a license to interrogate me?"

"…You gotta stop hanging around Chef, dude."

DJ waited until Chris pointed out the place they would be staying, and then slammed on the brakes, sending the metro-sexual flying to the back of the bus. "Oops, sorry Chris." He rubbed the back of his neck and hi-fived Chef, who woke up prior to the sudden stop.

"Ouch…Alright…campers." Chris gasped for air as he walked back down the aisle toward the front of the vehicle. Catching his own words, he added, "I mean teens." He straightened himself up at the sliding door and smiled.

"Welcome to the Howling Wolves Inn."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please Review! Doe's description will be in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and before anyone says "Another Murder Fanfic?" This story is way different than the ones where there is a pointless killer on the loose. Or Chef. **


	2. Piece and Quiet

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or the OC Doerenda! **

**Author's Note: Not my best chapter, but now that things get interesting, I'll improve on it. So...enjoy!**

* * *

Howling Wolves Inn was a large, three-story house. A porch and deck included. A forest surrounded it from all sides. Chris, with an icepack to his head, paced in front of the younger people. They all stood gazing in awe at the enormous home outside the bus.

"In each room, there are two bunk-beds, meaning a total of four people to each room. I personally don't care where you guys choose to sleep, so Co-ed is allowed. There are a total of about…12 rooms, so some of you won't have to share."

Trent looked the giant house up and down. "So…what other things are in there?"

"A kitchen, game room, library…uh…oh, and I'm pretty sure that there's a laser-tag room in the basement." All of the guys –minus Noah- bumped fists with each other at the sound of the laser-tag. "And of course, bathrooms."

Heather narrowed her eyes. "And where will you two be staying?" Her voice was strained.

"About a mile, that way." Chris pointed down the dirt path that led further into the woods. "There's a small lodge over there, and Chef was so kind to put up booby traps for anyone that comes without fifteen feet of the door." His unique, evil grin appeared on his face.

Chef popped up behind the ex-campers. "So don't you punks try and come near there! Got me maggots!?"

DJ saluted, while everyone else leapt in surprise and fear. Tucker almost fell on his face, but Doerenda caught him. Chris saw this and added, "Oh, and Tucker." The blind teen looked up to where he could hear him.

"You mom made me bring this, so you could use it." Chris pulled out a cane used by blind people to help them feel the ground. He handed it to Tucker, who only grabbed it with both hands. No one could tell what he was thinking under his shades.

Then Tuck finally spoke. "Thanks Chris. I'll use it right now!" Lifting up the cane, he swung it, knocking Chris right where the sun don't shine. The host fell the ground, trying hard not to scream.

Everyone, even Chef, cracked up laughing. "Alright maggots, we'll go away now. Just don't kill anyone over the rooms." He growled and began to drag Chris' unconscious body away.

Once they were gone, Trent set down his guitar. "Alright let's…" He turned to the others to speak, but noticed that they were already in the house. "…" Picking up his own stuff, he started toward the porch.

Upon entering, he was shocked. The first thing he saw was the biggest living room he had ever seen! Then, to his right, he saw DJ inspecting the kitchen. Turning toward the stairs, Trent watched as Gwen, Duncan and Heather all raced across the hall to claim rooms. He waited briefly, then heard Gwen yell, "Trent!" before racing up the stairs into the chaos.

**Gwen and Trent**

Trent entered the room and gaped. Gwen was already unpacking on one of the lower bunks. Like Chris said, there was another set of bunk beds, as well as a TV, computer and closest. "Wow. Big step up from Total Drama." He commented, setting his own luggage on the bed opposite his girlfriend's.

"I know. You think this is a trick?"

"Not a chance. Chris isn't stupid enough to send twenty-five kids who ALL want him dead into another season. Contract or not."

"Good. Although, me a Duncan were considering pranking their lodge."

"What about the traps?"

"Chris designed them for all we know. None of them probably worked."

"True." Trent agreed and climbed onto the top bunk with his guitar.

**Duncan, Courtney, Geoff and Bridgette**

Let's just say…Duncan put a "Keep Out" sign on the door.

**E-Scope, Noah and Eva**

E-Scope hung from the railing on a top bunk, observing as the rest of her "Team" got unpacked.

Noah decided to sleep in the other top bunk, afraid that E-Scope would pull something in the middle of the night, causing the bunk to crash down on top of him. All of his belongings seemed to be books, other than his clothes.

Eva was unpacking her stuff on the bunk under Izzy's. She was removing her dumb-bells from the bag.

"You guys ready for this vacation?" E-Scope yelled like a military sergeant.

Knowing the proper answer, both Noah and Eva saluted her and responded, "Yes, Sergeant E-Scope!" Yes, it annoyed them, but the three had all become unlikely friends since TDI, so they somehow put up with it.

"I'm going to the Library." Announced Noah, heading for the door.

"Ooooooo, bring me back a book!"

"…yes, Sergeant E-Scope."

**Tucker, Doerenda, Kyle**

"Hey, Tucky! Hand me that!"

"It's just Tucker!

"Oh, come on! I have to have a pet name for you! Besides, it's cute!"

Tucker and Doe met on TDA, and despite Tucker's attitude problems, they became a couple by the time Tucker was eliminated. Kyle, Tucker's brother, would only laugh as the couple would converse like this.

"'Tucky' is NOT cute, Doe." Tucker sighed heavily. He was laying on his bed, Kyle unpacking for the both of them. "And did you really have to keep that stupid stick?"

"Yah! What if you need it later on?"

"…"

"hahahahahaha! Ow!"

"Karma's a jerk, isn't it, Kyle?"

"Ow…"

**DJ, Cody, Tyler, Owen**

None of them were in there.

DJ was cooking dinner for everyone,

Cody was inspecting the Laser-tag room with Tyler,

And Owen was trying to get E-Scope to go out with him.

**Lindsay and Beth**

"Oh, try this on!"

"I don't think I should…"

"Oh come on, Beth! You'll look almost as pretty as me!"

"…okay!"

**Ezekiel**

He stood, aiming out of the window with his bow and arrow. Letting it go, he gasped. "Oops, sorry, eh!" He shut the window and moved as fast as he could to sort through all of his stuff. Then he booked it out the door to go hide.

**LeShawna and Harold**

"Ow! Where the hell did that arrow come from?" LeShawna yelled, tugging the stick out of her shoe. Her and Harold decided to unpack later and were looking around the lawn.

Harold was stuck in a cross between a ninja stance, and a 'scared out of his pants' stance. "You okay, LeShawna?" He asked, trying to sound a manly a possible.

"Yah, but whoever did that is dead!"

"I'll get 'im!"

"No, it's alright, baby. Come on, let's go see if there's a lake nearby."

"Can we make-out there?"

"No."

"Back in the house?"

"No."

"…Here?"

**Katie and Sadie**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**Kitchen**

A half an hour passed, and DJ spent the whole time making dinner. His friends, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen and even a few others knew that this was an actual good quality about Chef's lessons. Sure, he served sucky food the them on the island, they everyone knew he was actually pretty good at it.

While cooking, DJ watched as E-Scope and Owen practically charged out of the front door, and LeShawna and Harold came in shortly afterwards. Harold was soaking wet, and LeShawna had a proud expression on her face.

"Don't ask." She said as DJ opened his mouth to speak. When they went upstairs, the cook turned back to his food.

All was peaceful. No Chef. No Chris. No challenges.

"HELP!!!!!"

DJ snapped out of a daydream he was having. Looking at the clock nearby, his eyes widened and he grabbed the pot off of the stove. After checking to make sure it was still okay to eat, he walked to the kitchen entrance to see what was going on.

By now, most of his friends were either in the living room, Library or game room, which were all on the same floor as the front door and the Kitchen. Everyone but Owen and E-Scope had returned to the house from exploring. Even Ezekiel had come out of hiding.

Banging on the front door caused DJ to jump, and Duncan laughed as he walked toward the door. Opening it, he gasped. "Uh…we have a situation here!"

Gwen, Tucker, Doe, Trent, Geoff, Courtney and the rest crowded around Duncan to see what was outside.

E-Scope stood there, leaning on the threshold for support, gasping for breath. She clutched her left leg with one hand.

"Owen…Izzy…" she mumbled, as if alone.

"Uh…what?" Duncan quirked an eyebrow.

"Forest …Izzy…Owen…DEAD!"

* * *

**Author's Note: DUN dun dunnnnn! Owen, dead?**

**How was he killed?**

**Why is Izzy holding her leg in pain?**

**Will Chris ever wake up after getting hit in the balls by Tucker? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Izzy's Story

**DisClaimer: Don't own TDI Or Doerenda. I own Tucker and Kyle and this plot!**

**Note: Sorry for not updating, let's just say that School sucks!**

* * *

"Chapter Two: Izzy's Story"

_ ***_

_E-Scope lay on her bunk-bed, watching as Eva lifted weights on the other side of the room. Noah had been gone for about 10 minutes now and the two girls had unpacked everything…even Noah's possessions._

_Eva grumbled as E-Scope started to ramble on about pointless things._

"_Despite Noah being the mean shrimp he is, he is a valued team-mate of Team E-Scope and I think it would be funny to see him look for his books and clothes and drawers, right? But have you noticed how Tucker is cynical too? I think it's because of his blindness, but it might also be because of a bad childhood. Like Noah! If they spent more time together, I bet—"_

_Eva dropped her dumbbells onto the ground, causing a loud thud. "I think I head the door." She lied. Anything to stop E-Scope's speech. _

_Opening the door, Eva stopped as Owen, who stood outside the door, knocked twice on her head. _

"_Oops." _

"…" _Eva took a few deep breaths, before punching Owen to the ground and calling to her roommate. "E-Scope! Your boyfriend's here!"_

"_Who?"_

"_Your stalker!" _

"_OWEN!" Eva was shoved out of the way and E-Scope glomped Owen. "Hi Owen!"_

"_E-Scope! Uh, I wanted to ask if you would like to…uh…" Owen kept looking at his feet, which wasn't very helpful since E-Scope was pinning him to the floor. _

_E-Scope caught on and leaped up. "A date? Owen, you've been trying to get me back for ALL of TDA! Can't you just move on?"_

_Owen wouldn't give up. "Please, E-Scope!" Finally, an idea struck him and his sheepish smile formed. "Owen wants another chance with E-Scope! Owen will do anything to prove my love to her!"_

_Eva, who was listening the whole time, narrowed her eyes. "Just say yes and leave! I can't work out with the two loons of TDI here…besides Doe." _

_E-Scope seemed to think about it, and then hopped on Owen's back. "Yee-ha! E-Scope says: To the woods!" _

_Acting like a horse, Owen cantered away, crashing down the stairs and out of the door. Strange looks followed them, but neither of the pair noticed. _

_E-Scope somehow produced an actual whip, cracking it above Owen. The large boy shrieked and ducked for cover. "Owen doesn't think E-Scope should play with that. It might hit Owen."_

"_But didn't Owen say 'Anything'?" E-Scope cackled. "Oooo, E-Scope sees swing!"_

_Owen sighed dreamily, glad that he had gotten a second chance at E-Scope's love. He stopped at the swing and his 'rider' jumped to the floor. She tossed the whip to the side and raced for the swing._

"_Push E-Scope!"_

_Owen grinned. "Okay. Owen would be honored!" He had already fallen back into the habit of talking in third person and he honestly enjoyed it. As she sat on the swing, he gave a huge push, sending her high into the air._

_Something lurked quietly in the bushes, staring at the two happy teenagers with hunger and power in its eyes. Moving forward, the bushes it hid in rustled just slightly. _

_But Owen heard it._

_He paused after another push and stepped toward the bush. "What was that?" The question made E-Scope fall off of the seat. "Oops, Owen is sorry!"_

"_E-Scope forgives Owen! What did Owen hear?"_

"_It was…probably nothing. Maybe a friendly chipmunk or a little baby bird." He suggested._

"_Oh, or a bear! Or Wolf, beaver, hawk, Sasqautchinakwa—"_

"_What would he be doing here?"_

"_E-Scope has no idea! Just forget about the noise."_

_Owen twiddled his fingers. "Uh…what now?"_

_E-Scope leaned onto her toes, waiting. After an awkward silence, she asked "Wanna make out?" her tone was the exact same as when she very first suggested it back in the first season._

"_YES!"_

_Owen led his girl to a bush and they disappeared behind it._

Because this isn't a romance fanfic, and I personally suck at describing romance scenes, I'm just going to skip this part.

"_**Rrrrrrrrrr**__" A loud, growling sound rumbled form nearby bushes._

_Owen's head popped out of the 'make-out' bush. His hair was all messed up, and no doubt E-Scope's hair was no better._

"_What was that?" He asked, slight panic in his voice. E-Scope mumbled something about wolves and tried to pull Owen back into the bush. "E-Scope, Owen thinks we should really check it out." He started out of the bushes, putting his shirt back on. Thankfully they still had their pants on._

_E-Scope looked out. "Hah, right when Owen ALMOST got to second base!" She laughed insanely. Owen dropped his head a little in defeat. "Owen look!"_

"_I know, I know. Owen didn't get to see anything, don't tease him, E-Scope."_

"_No, I mean, look up!" Her voice's urgency made him look up instinctively. _

"_Oh Crap." He gasped, suddenly breathless._

_In front of him, stood a large wolf three times the regular size of a one. Its fur was a shady gray, and the canine fangs showed, even though its mouth was closed. The eyes were so dilated that Owen couldn't possibly tell what color they were. Finally, the tail was held in a stiff fashion._

_And it was glaring right at him. _

"_Run, Owen!" Screamed E-Scope._

"_**Rrrrrrrrrr**__" The huge beasts let out a low snarl, showing all of its unusually large fangs. _

_Owen started to back away slowly, shaking. "N-nice doggie. Nice d-doggie?" He stuttered. He heard E-Scope yell at him again but didn't react._

_The animal took another step closer, licking its lips hungrily. Owen gulped and turned to run like hell. But then something licked in his mind. This was how he lost Izzy the first time! And this time might not be a trick! _

_Ignoring E-Scope's cries for escaping, He turned back toward the monster and put on the bravest face possible. It was still pathetic though, coming from Owen. "S-s-stay back I-Izzy!" He marched slowly toward the monster, which seemed to welcome the willing prey. "You'll h-have to go through me to get to her!" With each word, his voice grew braver. _

_Suddenly, the wolf-like creature arched its back and lifted onto its hind legs. Owen paled as it raised a forepaw into the air and swung down at him. He was too frozen in fear to move, and was thrown backwards, right into a tree._

_The claws slashed straight through Owen's shirt and into his flash, drawing blood. The boy hit the tree and moaned in pure pain. The slashes down his front poured blood, and his hearing and eyesight had begun to become hazy. _

_E-Scope gasped and ran to Owen, looking him over. "Owen! Owen, get up!"_

_With another hungry roar, the beast leaped forward to attack again. Red drops fell from its claws._

"_I-izzy…run." Owen gasped, clutching his stomach, attempting feebly to stop the flow of liquid. _

_E-Scope's eyes widened in surprise. She had never seen Owen this brave before! He shakily stood up, using the tree as support and frowned. "Go." He sighed, facing whatever it was again. _

_She backed away from the clearing, scared for the first time in a long, long time. E-Scope watched in a panic as Owen was flung to the ground and severely slashed up. He glanced slightly to her, before the beast scored another blow to his face. The light began to fade from his eyes and his face paled from loss of blood. _

_Hope drained from E-Scope as she watched Owen die before her very eyes. She went into a slight state of shock, until she noticed the monster staring at her. "Oh, no." It whipped its tail out, suddenly giving her an idea. At least to slow it down._

_Taking a huge risk, she dashed out into the clearing, straight for the whip she had set down earlier. The huge wolf swiped at her, grazing her knee. She winced in pain but grabbed the whip nonetheless. Blood trickled down her leg, but it wasn't too deep._

"_For OWEN!!!!" She screeched, dashing/limping forward and cracked the whip against the beast's face. It howled it pain, gabbing its face with the forepaws. Taking the opportunity, she whipped at it all over, managing to trip the animal. She raised her whip for the final blow, as the animal's own blood had blinded it briefly. _

"_AHHHHHH!" She let out a war cry and brought the whip down, silencing the whatever for good. Of course, being Izzy, she continued to beat the beast until there was no way it could still be alive._

_Dropping the whip at her feet, she limped over to Owen's body, sorrow covering her face. "Owen?" Pain seized her leg and she grabbed onto a low hanging branch so she wouldn't fall. "I need to get the others." She panted, realizing how much the experience took out of her. _

***

Katie and Sadie burst into tears from the sad story and most of the others tried to either comfort Izzy or stop the clones' wailing.

All twenty-four teens were seating around the living room.

Noah listened to all of this silently, deep in thought. "Wait, describe the animal again?"

Izzy looked up at him. "Like a wolf, but at least twice the size and could stand on two legs."

Noah nodded and left the room, baffling others.

Gwen tried to change the subject, "Sorry, Izzy, but what proof do you have that this was real?" She, along with Duncan, Tuck and Heather, were hesitant to believe such a story.

Doe hugged her friend, Izzy. "It's okay. He went saving you. The best way to go."

Izzy looked around at everyone and blinked. She wasn't crying, but no one had ever seen her so sad. "I have proof! See?" She removed her hand from her leg and showed off three scars, clear as day.

Tucker would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't blind. "Could someone please…?"

"There are three scars on Izzy's leg." His brother, Kyle, explained.

Tucker snorted. "What does that prove? She could have tripped and cut herself on a branch!" He reasoned loudly. Doe walked over to him and calmed him down. He removed his shades and rubbed his unseeing eyes briefly. Sighing he took a seat in the chair behind him.

"A Lycanthrope."

Everyone turned to stare at Noah. He was at the entryway of the room, flipping through a large book.

"Esqueeze me?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

Noah looked up. "You all heard me. What attacked them was a Lycanthrope." When no one said anything he sighed and added, "A Werewolf?"

"Ohhh." Filled the whole room.

Duncan and Courtney shared a glance. "I thought those were just legends." The female stated firmly.

Noah nodded, closing the book and chucking it to her. She simply glanced at the cover and then handed it to Gwen. "That's right. Lycans don't exist, so there is no way it was what ambushed Owen and E-Scope."

"It's Izzy again."

"Since when?"

"Since NOW!"

"…" Noah didn't respond.

Gwen, who was reading a page of the fat book, said, "I've seen Werewolves in movies and stories all the time."

"Same here." Duncan grinned at the memories.

Geoff and Bridgette stopped making out and looked at Izzy's scarred knee. "There's no blood." Bridge pointed out. Oddly, he scars had appeared to heal to the point of not bleeding.

The crazy girl bobbed her head up and down. "It's weird right?"

Courtney crossed her arms. "It's getting late. Let's eat and go to bed. Sorry Izzy, but I can't believe that story of yours." Several others nodded and exited the room. Only Noah, Eva, Izzy and Doerenda remained.

"You guys believe me?"

Noah and Eva nodded, "You may be nuts, but you don't lie." Eva said.

"Even though it's against logic." Noah added. Doe elbowed him and then stretched.

"Well, my sis was right. It is getting pretty late. How about we go investigate in the morning?"

Izzy nodded. Eva and Noah nodded too, though the thought of investigating a crime scene that might be a joke by Chris didn't sound too good. Doe smiled and marched to the stairs, not even hungry for Dinner. Eva charged into the Kitchen to get some food, and Izzy dragged Noah up to their room to mourn.

(The Next Morning)

Doerenda walked down the hallway, finally stopping at Team E-Scope's room. She wanted to check on her friend to see if she was alright. She knocked, expecting to wait a minute before someone opened the door, but the door fell off its hinges and dropped to the ground.

The room was torn up! All of the sheets had been ripped apart, and Eva's Dumbbells had been thrown in different directions. All of the trio's possessions had been demolished, the only remnants being Noah's books with deep marks across the covers and many pages missing.

"Oh…My…Freaking…God!" Taking in a huge breath, she bellowed: "TEAM E-SCOPE IS GONE!!!!!"

* * *

**Note: HAHAHA! Another Cliffy! ^^ Please Read and Review to find out..**

Was Izzy's story real?

Where did Team E-Scope go?

Will tucker Ever lighten up?

Why did I just ask that?


	4. Lasertag!

**Author's Note: You should know by now that I don't own anything but the plot and the two OCs Tuck and Kyle. **

**Please Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Doe ran, bellowing, up and down the halls. "Team E-Scope is gone!!!!"

Not even five minutes passed before everyone was standing outside their rooms, trying to get Doerenda to stop running. "I got it!" Volunteered Kyle and jumped right in her path. Both went rolling, eventually hitting the wall at the end of the hallway.

"I am so sorry, Kyle!" Doe apologized as she got up, the rest of the teenagers gathering behind her. Kyle still lay on the ground, his head spinning. As he giggled stupidly about birds, Tucker and Doe helped him up.

Duncan, still in his boxers, groaned, "Now, What's going on, Doe?"

Doe let go of Kyle, raising her arms up in the air. Tucker couldn't support his brother and both boys slipped. "Sorry! Anyways, I wanted to check on Izzy, but when I opened the door, I found ruins!"

"As in…?" Heather asked.

"Sheets torn up, marks on every piece of wood, and everything but Noah's books are demolished!"

"Even Eva's Dumbbells?"

"Somehow, yes!"

"Doe, I know you're having a panic attack," Tucker began, "But I can't get up!" He yelled angrily from under Kyle. DJ and Geoff helped the two up and DJ picked Kyle up over his shoulder. "Thanks." The blind one grumbled. He fixed his shades and walked aimlessly down the hall way.

Trent raised an eyebrow. "Uh, where are you going, Tuck?"

"I have absolutely no idea!"

Gwen crossed her arms and stated, "Maybe we should all go to a bigger spot. Talking in the hall is making me a bit claustrophobic." Several agreed and the headed down the stairs. Doe ran past the stairs to get Tucker.

Sitting at the head of the dining room table, Gwen glanced around at everyone. Why she was sitting in that spot, she had no idea. On her right sat Trent and to her left was Duncan. Her boyfriend and her best buddy.

The rest of them were scattered around the room, either in a chair or leaning against the wall. DJ was in the kitchen, distracting himself by making breakfast.

"Okay," Courtney sighed. "Let me get this straight." She looked next to her, where Doe sat. Tuck sat on her other side. "Owen is 'killed' yesterday, and now Izzy, Noah and Eva are missing? Doesn't this strike anyone as something Chris would do?"

DJ's voice was heard from the kitchen, "He did this in the first season, remember?" On a technicality, DJ had been eliminated on that episode. "He's probably just trying to see which of us will crack."

Heather scoffed. "Did anyone actually hear Chris come in and kidnap them? Izzy would have woken us all up!" Reluctantly, some agreed. Gwen and Duncan glanced at each other. "Same with Chef! I say, Izzy simply went into a frenzy and dragged her two henchmen away to investigate where Owen was 'killed.'"

Doe blinked. "You don't believe Owen was really killed?"

"Do you?"

"Of course!"

"I rest my case! Owen wasn't killed, Chris just caught the lovebirds and made it _seem_ like he died." Heather reasoned.

Duncan stood up, resting his hands on the table. "So there are three possibilities. One: Owen was really killed by a werewolf." He paused as slight protest broke out around the table. "Look, despite the chances, as a horror movie expert, you can _never_ rule out any possible answer." Gwen nodded.

Trent sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "Please, continue Master of Gore." He said sarcastically.

Duncan ignored him and started once more. "Two: Chris really is trying to get at our heads. Pick us off one by one like in the Psycho Killer Challenge."

"Or three: Izzy has finally snapped." Gwen finished.

Katie gasped and grabbed hold of her BFFFL. Both squealed, causing Tuck to fall out of his chair, clutching his ears in pain. "SHUT UP!" He yelled.

DJ and Kyle came out of the kitchen, each carrying plates of pancakes. Once the food was passed out, no one spoke. Tucker loved the silence, but it simply bugged others.

Finally, Beth spoke up. "So…what are we gonna do?"

Lindsay raised her hand eagerly. "We could play laser-tag!"

Cody almost said something but then paused. "Actually, that sounds like a good idea. If Team E-Scope did leave, then we should just enjoy the vacation!"

"I'm in!" Tyler whooped.

"Me too!"

"Why not?"

Duncan, Gwen and Trent sighed and Trent called, "All in favor?"

All hands but Tucker's went up, even Heather and Justin raised theirs. "Fine." Duncan smirked. "To the laser-tag arena!" The sound of multiple chairs moving rang through the dining room.

Only DJ and Tucker still sat in there. "Wait! What about breakfast?" DJ asked practically no one.

"Just forget it, DJ." Tucker sighed. "At least you can have fun." He added before slowly following everyone down stairs. DJ shrugged and got up as well.

* * *

"I'm Team Captain!" Duncan declared, marching back and forth. The other ex-campers stood in a straight line.

Heather stepped forward to speak, but Gwen, Lindsay and Beth shouted "NO!" before she could utter one syllable. "Let Justin be Captain!" Lindsay smiled.

"Alright! Justin is the other team leader. He can go first." Duncan smacked his forehead.

"Thanks. I pick Beth." He called his girlfriend right off of the bat. She laughed, and then glomped him happily.

Duncan rolled his eyes and surveyed the rest briefly. "Gwen."

"What!?" Courtney snapped. "You pick her over me!? That's it; we are sooo not making out tonight…I mean…" Laughter filled the room as Gwen high-fived Duncan.

"Sorry Princess." He reasoned. "She's honestly a better shot."

Justin then picked Geoff, and Duncan chose Princess in fear of losing another night thrill.

Eventually, this is how the teams turned out….

Duncan's Team: Gwen, Courtney, Trent, DJ, Zeke, Doe, Harold, Sadie and Cody.

Justin's Team: Beth, Geoff, Bridgette, Heather, Katie, Tyler, Kyle, Lindsay, and LeShawna.

One vote and fist fight later, Tucker reluctantly agreed to keep score.

(Anytime Tuck speaks, it will be bolded.)

"**Okay, Duncan's Team has the red guns and Justin's Team has blue ones. First to ten points wins.**" Tucker announced from his 'safety booth' over the inter-come. He was severely pissed off. The seeing cane that Doe had kept lay off to the side.

(Duncan's Team)

The Basement was about twice the size of the house's width, because it was underground. The Red base was on one side, while the Blue base was on the other. Whoever designed the laser-tag arena was very creative. All around them was random objects, perfect for hiding and scoping for enemies.

As Duncan led the way to the Red Base, he stopped occasionally to crack up laughing.

"It's not funny! Gosh!" Harold quipped, gripping his crotch in pain as they walked. Gwen and Courtney laughed along with Duncan, recalling the event that occurred mere minutes ago.

Zeke glanced at Harold, who walked beside him. "You were the one to insist Tuck's job, eh." He paused, remembering. "It makes sense that he would get mad."

Harold winced, "I didn't know he had that cane still!"

Yes, Harold has suggested that Tucker simply keep score, resulting in Tucker whipping out the cane from no where and slamming it at Harold's tenders.

"Who knew a blind guy could aim so' well, eh."

"**I heard that!**"

Everyone stopped and looked up at a giant megaphone connected to the ceiling. "Creepy." Cody mused.

Doe was simply smiling sheepishly, not wanting to reveal that she had given her boyfriend the cane.

(Justin's Team)

Justin glanced over his team, smirking. Forgetting the objective, LeShawna, Beth, Bridgette, Katie, Heather and Lindsay gaped at Justin's smile.

"Alright," He said, having everyone's attention. Geoff was trying to snap his girl out of the trance and Kyle just sat there, examining his gun. They were at the base, awaiting Tucker's signal to start. "I want Leshawna and Geoff to follow me to surprise anyone who may be hiding at their base."

"He's so smart!" Katie swooned.

Justin smiled again and continued, "Kyle, you and Bridgette will scope out random places between the two bases. Finally, Katie and Lindsay, stay here and uh…guard the base." He instructed.

Neither of the two realized that he just didn't want them to risk losing the game for them.

"**Go!**" Tuck's voice rang over the intercom. At the sound, everyone but Lindsay and Katie ran out of the base.

"…Wait."

***

Gwen slipped around the fake rocks, her laser-tag jacket covering her dark clothes. She and Duncan and Trent had split up to attack anyone who tried to pass. They found out that once someone was shot, they were out of play for twenty seconds. This is because Duncan "Accidently" shot Harold before the game started.

AS she patrolled her area, she caught sight of LeShawna dashing toward a group of fake rocks where she could blend in. Doerenda snuck quietly behind enemy, trying to keep from bouncing. The two team-mates locked gazes and smirked.

Leshawna sat behind some rocks, but leapt to her feet as a red laser hit the floor next to her. She backed away from where the assault came from, only to hear a very loud war cry. "AI-AI-AI-AI-AI!" Doe screamed, copying Izzy's famous stunt by swinging down on a vine (why it's there is unknown) firing her gun randomly.

The loud and proud sister had to drop down to avoid Doe, but she wasn't able to dodge the red beam of light.

"**Point for Team Jack Ass.**"

Gwen stepped out of the shadows and blinked curiously. "Uh…who came up with that name?"

"**Sorry, I meant 'Team Duncan'.**" Though he didn't sound sorry at all.

Doe hopped off of the vine. "Its okay, Tucky!"

"**It's TUCKER!" **

***

Justin sighed as he heard Tucker's argument with Team Duncan. He was dashing between rocks, using his tanned skin to stay unnoticed.

Both Courtney and Sadie from the other team ran by, only the latter catching sight of him. She aimed to fire, but he ripped off his shirt, putting Sadie into some sort of Comatose.

"Found ya, Mchottie!" Duncan's voice laughed with triumph. The shirt-less teen whipped around and fired, barely missing Duncan's red jacket. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta…yah…" He teased, waving his arms dramatically. Both leaders took aim and began to shoot at each other, hiding behind different walls and objects to avoid the beams.

Duncan lifted his gun above his hiding spot and fired, not really sure if it would hit anywhere near Justin.

Justin jumped out of the way but backed right into a conveniently placed wall. Duncan took the opportunity and fired five lasers, one after another.

"**Point, Team Duncan.**"

Justin sighed and ran off, not knowing that he was being tailed by two of Duncan's men. He heard his jacket beep, which meant he was back in the game. '_Beep_' it sounded again, and the two scouts high-fived each other, laughing victoriously.

"Nice shooting, Trent."

"Nice job yourself! You're the one who spotted him, Cody."

'_Bang' 'Bang'_

"What the?" Trent lifted his jacket, seeing that both he and Cody had been hit.

Very Opposite them, on a hill, stood Geoff and Kyle. They, like the cocky team-mates they had taken down, high-fived, only to rush back into the shadows. Justin smirked and rushed after them.

"**Two points Duncan, Two Points Justin." **After two minutes, **"Make that Three points for Team Duncan." **

"What!?" Justin's scream sounded through the whole area.

***

(Two Minutes Prior)

Lindsay and Katie sat in the base, observing their un-used weapons.

"Ohh, I know, Katie!"

"What?"

"Let's play a game!"

"Okay! What?"

"Hmmmm" Lindsay fiddled with her laser-gun and accidently shot it. "Oops, sorry, Katie."

***

(Regular Time)

Justin had fallen behind his buddies and was smacking his head on a tree. "Why. Did. I. Chose. Them!?"

***

An hour passed, and the score was tied for the final point. Nine to Nine! But no one on Team Duncan could manage to find Doerenda.

"**Umm, could someone from Team D come and pick up Doe? She found her way into the intercom room. Oh, and game point." **Clearly Tucker was bored to heck. And his girlfriend was not helping his nerves.

At that, everyone on Team Duncan ran for Justin's section of the arena. The other team was doing the same and no one seemed to care that Doe was annoying Tucker up in the control room.

It basically became an all out war and fight to avoid all beams. Duncan against Justin; Geoff against DJ; Trent and Gwen against LeShawna and Lindsay, etc. Everyone became tired after about ten minutes and no one had been shot yet. Only the team leaders still went at it.

They each had clear shots at the red and blue vests. Duncan cocked his gun, probably pretending to see Justin as his old parole officer. Justin tightened his grip on his trigger, just about to pull it enough for the beam to fly.

They pulled the triggers and….

The power blew, followed by a loud, ear-breaking howl.

* * *

**Note: Yay, cliffhanger. I promise, the next chapter will hold two deaths, but whose is a mystery.**

**Also, here's a hint: The power box to everything is INSIDE.**


	5. No Proof, No Belief

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, TDA or Doe! **

**Author's Note: I am hard at work on the next chapter of Twilight. I keep trying to make sure I stay in the plot line and keep the characters in order as well. **

**Prepare for two character deaths later on in this chapter. If anyone can guess who before actually getting to the parts, then I will be very shocked since I came up with who will day and how about a week or two ago. O.o**

* * *

(Last time…)

_Duncan cocked his gun, probably pretending to see Justin as his old parole officer. Justin tightened his grip on his trigger, just about to pull it enough for the beam to fly. _

_They pulled the triggers and…._

_The power blew, followed by a loud, ear-breaking howl. _

(Regular time)

Duncan threw his laser gun at the floor, severely mad. "Oh, come on!" He yelled, glaring at Justin's shadowed form. The lights in the arena had gone out, so now everything was pitch black, except Duncan could spot a few others in the dark.

Trent, catching his breath looked around. "Um…what just happened?"

"**You guys alright?!"**

"Tucker? But I thought the power blew!" Heather glared into the darkness. Beside her, Lindsay and Beth were clutching each other in fear. They seemed to be the only two who noticed the howl.

"**It did…for some odd reason, Doerenda here owns a megaphone…"**

A girl voice then laughed maniacally, "**Nope! It's Chris'! Jacked it from him when he was out cold!" **

Gwen smacked her forehead. "Does anyone know where the power box is?"

DJ nodded, though no one could see. "Y-yah…"

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…I just c-can't s-see anything…"

"**Now you all know my pain!**" Followed by Tucker's own maniacal laugh.

Gwen stood up and tossed off her laser vest. "Well, let's go. We can't really do anything with the power out." She heard the sounds of others dropping their own gear and heading in random directions. She could swear she heard Tuck laughing from where ever the control room was.

"The Exit's this way!"

"No, it's this way!"

"G-guys?"

"You guys are all morons! The exit's THIS way!"

"Ow!"

"Guys?"

"Gosh!"

"**GUYS**!"

Everyone froze, looking to where the shape of Lindsay had yelled. They were all stunned speechless. "What about the loud doggie howl?"

Duncan scratched his head. "Oh…yah. What was with that anyway?"

Heather scoffed. "It was Chris, of course! Don't be an idiot, Duncan."

Beth gulped. "W-what if Izzy's story was true?"

Heather rolled her eyes and Justin sighed, trying to comfort Beth. "Then the werewolf is dead. Don't worry, there's no werewolf here."

Gwen and Duncan shared a look. "Justin's right." Gwen said, more to convince herself than anyone. "Tuck?"

"**What?"**

"Where's the exit door?"

"…"

"**To the west!" **Doe responded. "**To the left!"** She added after no one made for the door.

Harold began to lead the way, proudly marching ahead. Too bad no one could see him. "Stay together!" He ordered. He heard coughing behind him and turned to see the shape of Courtney. "Why don't you or Duncan lead?"

"Why thank you, Harold." The geek mumbled "gosh" and waited until he was at the back of the group. Zeke and Justin walked beside him, the usual mute still wearing his laser-tag gear. "They're always leaders."

"Doo' not worry, eh. You will get'cher chance." Zeke gave Harold the thumbs up.

Duncan and Gwen had taken the lead, Courtney and Trent right behind them. The horror experts started up the stairs, thankfully large enough for both of them to proceed. As the group rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, a form leaped out of the shadows and howled.

Duncan put up his fists and Gwen leaped backwards, Trent catching her. "Ahhhh!" The rest of them chorused. Suddenly, the howling stopped and the thing broke out laughing.

"I SO knew that would work! Tucker, you owe me five bucks!" Doe gasped for breath as she rolled on the floor in laughter.

DJ frowned. "Not cool, Doe!"

Tucker stepped out of the shadows, groaning. "You know, this just proves that none of you think Chris is behind this." Doe nodded, trying to get up.

Heather pushed through the mini-crowd and hissed, "Please explain, Mr. Ticked."

"She howled like a werewolf and you ALL freaked out. Clearly, everyone is having their own doubts, huh?"

Eyes fell to gaze at the floor in embarrassment. "Duncan?" Courtney whispered softly.

"Yah, Princess?"

"Get out of my personal bubble!" She yelled, pushing him away from her in the dark.

Kyle blinked. "Still mad about him choosing Gw—"

"Shut up, Kyle!"

"Sorry."

Doe finally stopped and pulled on Tucker's jacket. "Come on, let us go forth and retrieve the light!"

Tucker nodded and muttered, "No more red bull." Under his breath as he followed, his girlfriend leading him by his jacket. Slowly, the rest continued after them, glancing every way occasionally.

"So, uh…" Sadie shivered. "Where IS the power box?"

"In the attic." DJ said and then froze at his own words. So did the majority of the group. Doe turned around, practically choking tuck as she did so. "Maybe we should split up."

"Hell no!" Duncan snapped. "Are me and Gwen the only two here that even watch horror movies!? We cannot split up! Now, I want everyone up to the attic ASAP!"

He glared at each pair of eyes until they all quaked in fear. "Go! Go! Go!" He commanded as he ran off down the hall toward the front door area. Gwen and Courtney raced after him. Reluctantly, Trent got the rest of the teenagers to go as well. Tucker was literally dragged to the destination, refusing to go anywhere near the attic. Once Duncan came to the front door, he twisted around to the stairs that led up to the bedrooms and such. He waited and then yelled at the others to go up the stairs.

DJ, who was the only one strong enough (Besides Doe, but she was first one up the stairs) to drag Tucker, stopped when he passed the dining room. "Where's the food?"

"Huh?" Tuck mumbled, his arms crossed.

"Our breakfast! We left it here to play laser-tag, not even three hours ago!"

"Maybe the 'werewolf' ate it all." Tucker joked dryly. DJ shuttered and continued on, lifting the blind boy over his shoulders to scale the steps.

Eventually, DJ arrived at the top floor, where the others were awaiting. He set Tuck down and blinked. It was not as dark as it was in the basement, since a few windows shone through the roof. "Odd."

Zeke looked around. "Soo', where's the power box, eh?"

DJ glanced around and then pointed out the giant box in the wall that was clearly labeled 'POWER BOX' in bright red letters.

"Oh, eh. Soo'ry." He dashed over and attempted to get the latch open.

A box on the other side of the attic fell to the ground, creating a loud thump. DJ, who was closest, jumped about a foot into the air and screamed like a five year old girl. Cody slapped him across the face, the custom that the duo had come up with if this ever happened.

"Thanks, man."

Cody nodded and walked slowly over to the box. "Just some sort of box with supplies. No big deal." He laughed. A low snarl from behind another set of boxes only made him laughed harder. "Doe, seriously, stop." He smirked.

"That…wasn't…me." She whimpered. She lifted an arm to point toward the stack of boxes and Cody turned around to face her.

"Really?" He smiled disbelievingly.

"Hell yah! Turn around, Cody!" Duncan snapped.

"?" The skinny geek turned around and felt his jaw drop.

The thing that Izzy herself described in her story last night was standing barely five feet away.

A real, live, Lycanthrope. Or, werewolf.

Katie and Sadie grasped each other and screamed together. "WEREWOLF!!!!!" There screams made Tucker cover his ears in pain and collapse to the ground. A guy with extra sensitive hearing could only take so much.

"I though Izzy said she killed it!" Kyle gasped.

Cody shook his head meekly, the only one who understood. "This _is_ Izzy." He murmured barely loud enough for the others to hear. Unlike the gray Werewolf in the story, this one was a reddish orange, the same exact color as Izzy's hair.

Izzy snarled and stood on her haunches (Hind legs), glaring down at Cody with wild eyes. Cody eeped and cowered, waiting for his death. It never came. He was picked up by DJ, who had the unconscious Tuck on her other shoulder, booking it to the door. Most of the others had already escaped.

The last two in the attic –besides Izzy- were Kyle and Ezekiel. Kyle was just at the door when Izzy took action and broke past the supply crates. She barked sharply and dropped onto her paws to bolt for the door.

The boy went wide-eyed and slammed the door in the Lycan's face, hearing a whimper before screaming down the stairs.

When Kyle hopped the last of the stairs to the next floor (The one with the bedrooms) he was yanked into the nearest room by Beth and Justin.

Heather was looking around as Justin locked the door. "Everyone stay calm!" she paused and then raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't we missing an annoying sexist?"

***

Zeke cowered in the farthest corner of the attic, Izzy's giant wolf-like form still recovering from the blow to the nose. "What now, eh?" He asked himself lowly, too scared to go for the only exit in the room.

Eventually, the Lycan seemed to remember him. That, or she could smell his scent from her position. She lifted her head, pointing her ears at where he hidden.

She twisted her whole body around and sniffed the air. When she lowered her head low enough to see, her eyes glowered with hunger. She lifted his lips, showing some type of smirk. "**Rrrrrrrr**…" She growled, stalking slowly toward him.

"P-p-p-please, Izzy. Doo'n't!" He cried.

Izzy didn't seem to hear his pleas. She opened her jaws and pulled back to strike. Her orange furred tail swished eagerly.

"Ahhhhhh!"

***

Lindsay peeked out of the hiding place. "It's safe!" She called over her shoulder and creeped out.

Duncan was next out and sighed. "Okay, we have a werewolf locked up in the attic, and if movies are correct, then it won't hold it for long."

Kyle was poking his unconscious brother with his foot. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Heather scoffed.

Gwen, Beth and Lindsay turned on her. "Let me guess. You still think this is a trick?"

"We haven't seen anyone die, have we? That could have been chef in disguise!"

Unfortunately, many of the other ex-campers agreed with her. "There's just no logic…" Cody admitted, walking to stand by Heather's side. Eventually, only Doe, Gwen, Duncan, Trent and Kyle still believed that there was really a Lycan upstairs.

Kyle dragged Tucker's body over to their side as well. "You too, Courtney?" Duncan narrowed his eyes.

The C.I.T. sighed and nodded. "Sorry, Duncan. But until I see proof that Owen, Eva, Noah and Zeke were killed, I refuse to believe that it actually happened." She looked like she regretted her decision, but she made no move to rejoin the believers.

Justin shrugged. "We just need to stay together and away from the attic." He reasoned.

Gwen glowered at Heather and then at Cody. "Fine. See what happens when you all die, one-by one."

"It's always the non-believers who die first." Trent nodded. He felt regret that others, like Leshawna and Geoff, chose to side with Heather for once. But then he realized that a major reason he was on the other side, was because of his dedication to Gwen. He couldn't help glancing at his feet in shame.

Beth, reluctantly, started for the door. "Justin's right. We just need to stay together."

"Go then." Doe frowned. Beth gulped and nodded, opening the door once more to leave. "You all coming?" She asked the others. All who thought it was a prank left the room, leaving only the five. And Tucker, who still hadn't woken up.

Gwen sat down on one of the bunks n the room and placed her head in her hands. Duncan kept glancing out of the rooming, listening for something. Trent sat by Gwen and hugged her tightly. Kyle and Doe were trying to awaken Tuck.

"**Arooooo!**" a wolf howl erupted from the attic and the sound of a door being broken down echoed through the hall.

Duncan and Kyle both rushed to barricade the door with anything they could get a hold of. After doing so, the five crouched in a corner, silent as the grave.

Izzy thumped past their room, her paw-steps quickly dying out as she followed the scent of the others.

***

Justin had stopped for a breather, falling behind the others. Until now, he had forgotten that he still wore his laser-tag vest, which weighed him down. He swished his head from side to side, noticing that Heather and the rest were out of sight. "…"

He removed his vest and felt many pounds lighter. He sighed in relief and continued along the hall, casually keeping look out for the stairs to the living room, dining room, library and front door. That's clearly where Heather took the group.

As he strolled, he heard something behind him. "That you, Chris? Chef?" He laughed and turned around, but saw nothing. Shrugging, he turned back around. Izzy hung from the ceiling with her arms holding on. "Hehehe, let me guess. Chef? Anyone home?" he raised an eyebrow as the Lycan dropped to the ground, getting up on her back feet quickly.

This time, she wasn't hungry. Flashes of her human memories lit up as she observed Justin's face. Laying her eyes on his chest, she let out an angry snarl, realizing that she didn't want to kill him for food. She wanted to kill him for FUN.

"Okay, take me to Chris or whatever." Justin smirked his signature smile.

The Lycan's eyes widened briefly, then lunged at him, Ezekiel's blood dripping down her front side.

* * *

**Zeke and Justin are the first VERIFIED goners. Besides Owen. I can promise you all right now that he is dead as a doornail. **

**Who is next on the Lycan's hit list?**

**Are Noah and Eva REALLY dead?**

**Why don't some campers believe what had been right in their faces?**

**Read and Review to find out!**

**Life note: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Then find someone whose life gave them vodka, and throw a party!**


	6. Izzy and her band

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI TDA or any of the characters but Kyle and Tucker...**

**Author's Note: I have finally determind how many survivors there will be. Seven. Seven survivors. Enough said. **

**HOW TO SURVIVE A HORROR MOVIES (Last chapter)**

**1. Never go of alone.**

**2. If you hear something behind you, DON'T Check! Run like HELL!**

* * *

Hours had passed and Trent, Gwen, Kyle, Doe, Duncan and Tucker's comatose body still hid in the bedroom. Kyle and Gwen were asleep, and Duncan was pacing the room, thinking. Trent held Gwen in his arms as she slept peacefully and Doerenda protectively guarded Tucker.

Trent looked around the room they were in. The door had been barricaded by two dressers, and a mirror. The two bunk-beds were too big to move. "So…what now?"

"We wait until morning." Duncan sighed, leaning against the barricade. "Our best hope is that the Lycan-Izzy will leave by then and won't be back until dusk."

"Do you…will she turn back?"

"I doubt it. A lot of werewolves, in movies and stories, don't have the ability to turn back. There's a good chance she will remain like that."

"Why morning?"

"Werewolves prefer to hunt at night, when the moon enhances their power. But that doesn't mean they won't attack. She'll most likely just leave and then come back whenever her stomach grumbles."

Finally Doe spoke up, her eyes distant. "So...Owen really is dead. And Zeke? He was left behind in the room, wasn't he?" Duncan nodded grimly. "What about Noah and Eva?"

Trent bowed his head. "I doubt even Eva could hold off Izzy…like that." He whispered. In the back of his head, he didn't truly believe that Izzy was a werewolf and that four of their companions were gone forever. "What if…"

The delinquent interrupted, "Don't you dare say the rest of that sentence, music man." He narrowed his eyes at Trent, who looked ashamed. "If you do, I will toss you out of here to join the others." He threatened.

"…" Trent was lost for words. If it was true, then surely more people would die. And if not…

Doerenda yawned. "Maybe we should go to sleep."

"Yah," Duncan nodded. "I'll stay awake and make sure Izzy doesn't come back. When Gwen or Kyle or Mr. Coma wakes up, then they can take over." He stretched and sat down, his back to the door. None of them knew what time it was, but they were all sleepy.

Trent followed pursuit and lay Gwen down on the bunk bed. "What about food? We can leave the room tomorrow, but face it. We haven't eaten since earlier and we barely ate then."

"Just like TDI, eh?" Doerenda smiled lightly and then curled up with a blanket over her next to Tucker. "We can survive until morning, can't we?" she meant it as a joke, but the boys didn't take it so lightly. "Uh…night?" She whispered and didn't speak again.

A few silent moments passed and Trent locked gazes with Duncan. "You really think I don't believe this is real?"

"Duh. Your eyes betray a whole lot of stuff, dude." Duncan scoffed. "Look, just get some sleep and then we can investigate tomorrow."

"Fine."

***

The moon came and went, the larger group managing to stay together all night. Though no one noticed another absence until dawn approached.

LeShawna stretched as she awoke on one of the couches. "Everyone –yawn- here?" She mumbled, rolling off of the couch accidently. "Whoops." Harold, who was laying just beside the couch, was crushed under his one-sided lover. Leshawna didn't realize this until he let out muffled cries. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He wheezed. By now, many of the group was awake, watching the odd couple. Their attention was averted by Beth, who seemed to notice something they hadn't.

Heather glanced at Beth through slitted eyes. "What now?" she growled.

Beth ignored her and looked around. "Anyone seen Justin?" At this, everyone began to look around themselves. "What if he was taken by…Izzy?" Geoff and Bridgette gave her skeptical expressions.

"Lycans. Don't. Exist." Heather snapped, speaking slowly as if she were talking to a three year old. "Justin was simply caught by Chef."

"How do you know?" Bridgette asked, folding her arms.

Heather looked around. "I uh…" she rubbed the back of her head. "I saw him fall behind us." She admitted.

"What!?" Beth cried. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Or go back for him!?"

"I have my reasons! And plus, I waited for him for five minutes before moving on. If he hadn't been caught by Chris' 'monster' then he would have caught up by then."

Lindsay, Beth and the clones shot silent but deadly glares at Heather. "That's no right!" Lindsay shouted, getting up. LeShawna and Harold held her back from down right attacking the bitch.

"Look y'all, no matter what happened, it's done with." LeShawna reasoned. "Though I would LOVE to see Heather captured by Chef, we need to focus on staying together."

"Yah, listen to the mall-shopping, home girl!"

"That's it!" LeShawna let go of Lindsay and went for Heather herself. Harold couldn't hold the blond on his own and fell over. Within tem seconds, Heather was pinned down, in a head lock. "Apologize to Beth!" she commanded, straining her hold.

"Swowwy Bett!"

"What was that?"

"C-can'tt Bweeth!!" Heather sputtered, trying to keep her face from turning blue. LeShawna loosened her grip so Heather could speak clearly. "Sorry, Beth!" She gasped, able to breath.

Geoff covered her laughs and then sighed. "Let's go eat! DJ?" He prodded DJ. The giant screeched, jolting Tyler and Cody awake. He screamed about a Lycan coming to get him and when Cody got him to stop, there was tears running down his face.

"Lycan kill your mom?" Tyler guessed, having been friends with DJ for awhile. This only caused the big guy to cry even more.

Heather frowned. "What happened to all of that stuff Chef taught you?"

"He….no….mention…werewolves!" DJ sobered pitifully.

"Anyone else know how to cook?" Geoff and Bridgette raised their hands. "Okay then." The duo got up and started for the kitchen. "Beth, you and Tyler go with them."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Who made you captain?"

Leshawna and Harold slipped out of the room with the others, leaving the clones, DJ Cody and Heather. "Should we get Duncan's team?" Katie asked, looking toward the staircase.

Sadie nodded. "Oh yes! They must be hungry too!"

"They chose to stay up there." The bitch pointed out, but was given the cold shoulder by everyone.

***

Trent slowly led the way along the hall, glancing back every few heartbeats to make sure he was still with the rest of the group. A vote had been cast when the six woke up and now they were heading for Team E-Scope's room. Tucker was being pulled along gently by Doe and Kyle, even though he protested.

"How will we know when we're there?" Duncan asked.

Doe raised her hand, though she didn't have to. "The farthest door to the right!" she smiled.

Tucker took off his black shades and revealed hi white eyes. "One good thing about being blind, is you can't see anything bad." He smirked and put the shades back on. He was hit in the head by something and he felt his shades fall to the ground. "****" He cursed.

What he didn't know was that Kyle had simply smacked him on the head to prove a point. A major down-side to being blind…you run into a lot of things. Kyle gave back the shades and ran forward to avoid Tuck's wrath.

"Shhhh we're here." Gwen hissed lowly. Trent and Duncan went into the room already and she was waiting for the trio of misfits to go in. She closed the door behind them and looked around.

The mattresses and sheets were torn up and tossed all over the room. Remainders of Eva's weights lay in a corner, as well as many ripped up books.

Basically, the room was trashed.

Duncan whistled in surprise and immediately caught sight of one of Noah's books. "This one doesn't seem too bad."

"Hey," Kyle pointed out, "That's the Lycan book he had the other day!"

Duncan picked it up and gave it to Trent. "Hold onto that." He ordered and began to look around the room with Gwen and Doerenda. Trent and Kyle flipped aimlessly through the fat book and Tucker just sat there.

"We have what we need as evidence." Gwen sighed. "Claw marks, blood and such. Let's go." She urged, first one out of the room. The rest piled after her, not keen of being in there.

"Trent, keep the book. It may help us later."

"Kay." The musician answered.

Up ahead, Kyle had frozen in mid step, his eyes gazing at the most horrific scene he ever saw. "B-b-bb—"

"Speak up man!" Duncan swatted Kyle on the head, only to see the sight for himself. "Holy crap!" He gasped.

In front of them, blood was spattered all on the walls, ceiling and floor. Ripped up jeans lay off to the side, dowsed with scarlet blood.

"A-a-aren't those…Justin's?"

***

Cody fiddled idly with his video camera when he got an idea to pass the time. Hitting record, he moved the screen to where DJ and Tyler were playing cards on the living room floor.

It was around noon now, but no one had heard from the ones who chose to stay up in the bedroom the night before. Cody hoped that Chef hadn't 'caught' them though. He kept feeling remorse, since he refused to believe that a Lycan had stared him down for real.

"Dude, what's up?" Tyler waved a hand in front of the camera, noticing that the holder seemed distant.

"Wha? Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Cody shook his head and zoomed in the camera to see what DJ's hand of cards was. He signaled it to Tyler who won the hand. "I'm gonna go and film the others." He said and walked off, not hearing DJ win the next round.

Hours passed and Cody was thankful for all of the extra tapes he had brought. First, Harold wanted him to film his awesome 'ninja moves'. Then, LeShawna stopped him while filming and started to rant about Heather. Same thing with Heather but the other way around. When he checked in with his two room-mates, they were laying DDR.

Tyler slumped over in defeat s DJ did a victory dance around the dance pad. Cody gave him the thumbs up when DJ asked if it was caught on tape.

About two hours prior, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Kyle and Doe came down from upstairs, all equally horrified. Tucker only seemed bewildered and his nose was scrunched up as if he smelled something awful.

Cody attempted to eavesdrop on the isolated crew, but Tucker or Doe would shoo him away. Though he did catch words like "Blood" "Lycan" or "Justin" often. None of them even got anything to eat and they all seemed to be in a snappy mood.

"Man, wake up!" Cody snapped his eyes open as Tyler and DJ stood in front of him. "You slept for at least an hour! Did you not sleep well last night?" Tyler inquired. Instead of answering, Cody glanced around the room. Duncan's crew was still in the huddle they had been in when the geek nodded off. And now LeShawna and Harold were watching TV.

"Uh, where're Geoff and Bridge?" Cody asked, shaking his head. "They're the only two I haven't filmed yet." His camera lay at his side, where he left it. He couldn't help feel surprised that Doerenda didn't hi-jack it.

At the statement, almost all of the huddlers stiffened. There was definitely something they weren't telling us. "Um…no. But if I guess right, they're making out in a closest."

"Should I go…alone?"

Harold let out a loud laugh. "Werewolves only come out at night, Cody. If they were real gosh!" He laughed and was elbowed by LeShawna. Cody nodded and walked out of the large living room, catching Gwen's eye as he passed. She seemed hesitant, but frightened. Duncan was glaring at Harold.

The skinny teenager slunk along the hallway that leg into the kitchen and the dining room.

***

Heather folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Gwen and Duncan. "You all look awful!" she muttered darkly, not honestly caring.

Doe and Kyle death glared at her and Tucker would have if he wasn't bind. "Shut it, Heather." Kyle warned unchararistically.

"Why should I? Lack of food getting to you idiots?"

"If you must know," Trent growled. "We just found more evidence that Izzy IS a werewolf. And that she killed Justin."

Leshawna muted the TV and turned to face them. "Seriously? What makes you guys say that?"

"This." Tucker, who was the only one who was not repulsed to carry it, held up a blood covered pair of jeans. "These are Justin's." He added, tossing it at Heather, who shrieked and ran away.

Lindsay poked her head in. "Who made Henna scream like that? That was SOOOO funny!" she saw the jeans and gasped. "Wha?"

"You don't need to know."

Leshawna and Harold glanced at each other, no longer assured that a werewolf wasn't out to kill them.

"AHHHHH!"

***

(Cody's Camera Point of View)

_Make-out sounds came from around the corner. Cody's giggles were barely audible as he rotated the camera so that Geoff and Bridgette were in the shot. They didn't show any signs that they knew Cody was there. Slowly, the camera moves and is positioned to look down at the couple from a shelf in a closet. (Cody is hiding in the closet)_

"_Cody's log," he laughed quietly. "I am hiding in a closet, somewhere in the very back of the house. Here, I am observing two…uh…interesting subjects, who have no clue that I'm here." No more speaking and the kissing continue for a few more minutes. Just as Cody is about to speak to the camera again, Three pairs of eyes peer through the shadows at the end of a hallway, just inside the shot. _

"_What the heck?" He murmured, fixing the camera again to get a better view of the eyes. Bridgette and Geoff still have no idea. _

_Slowly, Izzy –orange fur and all- stepped lightly out of the darkness. Surprisingly followed by two other Lycans. The camera is lowered, most likely in Cody's hands now. It starts to shake, as the trio of werewolves snuck up behind the couple. _

_The second Lycan had light brown fur and was skinnier than the other two, it's chocolate brown eyes cast around, as if listening for something._

_The third one, had light gray fur, with a white chest. Unlike the other two, this one had large muscles on it's arms and chest. A power-hungry gaze was locked in the eyes of this one, unlike the hunger of Izzy and the curiosity of the smaller one. _

_Cody began to shake the camera violently, frozen in fear._

_The large, gray werewolf let a growl escape its mouth. Geoff and Bridgette broke apart and turned around, the latter letting out a scream of terror. It leaped and pushed the lovebirds apart. Izzy lifted onto her haunches and grabbed Geoff with her forepaw. She snarled happily and flung him over to where the brown Lycan waited patiently. _

_As Geoff landed harshly, its ears pricked up as it set its own front legs on him and began to lean forward, effectively crushing Geoff. Izzy trotted over swiftly and nudged the smaller werewolf away, said animal backing away with its ears lowered. _

_Geoff was lifted by his leg, which was in Izzy's jaws, and was thrown against the nearest wall. When he hit the ground, his head was bleeding severely and so was his leg. _

_Meanwhile, the large gray beast seemed to be having fun with Bridgette. It grabbed her by her sweatshirt and tossed her around like a stuffed animal. Eventually, it dropped her and finished the weary surfer off. _

_Blood everywhere. At first, the Lycans only looked around at the two dead bodies. Then Izzy, clearly leading the other two, began to rip apart Geoff's corpse, devouring one of his arms. With a wag of her reddish tail, the other two began to eat Bridgette's body, forced to share. _

_At that point, the camera turned off._

* * *

**Can anyone answer this important questions?:**

Who are the other two Lycans introduced in the story?

Is Cody dead too?

Who will be next to fall to the trio of werewolves?

**HOW TO SURVIVE A HORROR MOVIE (Ruless posted every chapter)**

**3. non-belivers die first.**

**4. Never make-out.**

**5. There is usually more than one killer. So never drop your guard.**

**Read and review to find out!**


	7. Noah's Rage

**Disclaimer: ...I am getting anoyed posting this every chapter. Look, it's apparent that I don't own TDI/TDA, because if I did, Chris would be attacked by the campers.**

Author's Note: lol, I watched FRIDAY THE 13th last Sunday, and I have a sick mind that loves that kind of stuff. I'm using some things that 'I saw for future deaths and such.

**LONG LIVE JASON! (just kidding)**

* * *

Cody's shriek alerted all of the remaining survivors in the living room. It was coming from the back of the house. Gwen and Trent headed the others off, their tired eyes widened in fright for their small friend. Doerenda carried her boyfriend as they ran.

DJ froze, stopping those behind him with his hands. "Wait!" He gasped at how loud his voice was, and then shakily continued, "What happened to the lights back here?"

True, now that they were near the back of the large house, there weren't any lights on.

"I got it." A flashlight flicked on, moving around in abrupt motions.

"Kyle…" Heather began. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THAT!?"

He moved the light so they could all see his face. "Uh…just because?"

Gwen sighed, annoyed. "Come on, you guys! Cody needs us!" Duncan sneered and murmured as he ran. "What?"

"I just said that if something did happen, what are the chances of him being alive? Remember Justin? And Home-school!" He argued, still going on ahead. The others stayed quiet as the duo discussed Cody's chances. Meanwhile, Lindsay pursed her lips and stopped as the group passed a door.

"Ginny? Dillon?"

"WHAT!?" they screamed in unison. Realizing their mistake, the pair covered each other's mouths with one hand.

"I hear something in here." She replied, not hesitating to open the door. Harold and Beth leapt forward to stop her, but it was too late.

"AHHHHH!"

Everyone stopped and turned to give Katie and Sadie weird looks. Tucker cursed loudly, not caring who heard, and Lindsay blinked, still grasping the door, which was wide open now.

A shaking, traumatized Cody rocked back and forth in the fetal position, sucking his thumb. And it was safe to assume that he peed himself. He whispered inaudible things. But Lindsay only smiled widely. "Tommy!"

Doe raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't even remotely close." She commented.

Seeming to just then notice them, Cody jerked his head up and pushed himself back with a yelp of fear. His back hit the closest, and his video camera fell from his trembling hands to the dusty floor. "W-w-w-werewolves….B-b-blood…G-g-g-one…" He gasped out.

Courtney bent down and looked him in the eyes. Cody's eyes were dililated, and stretched as round as an owls. "Odd…hey, Cody?" Poking him on the shoulder, he cried out and leapt back again, his head slamming into the wood of the closet. "What's with you?"

"W-werewolves…G-gone….D-death…" He repeated, staring straight past Courtney into the distance.

LeShawna picked up Cody's camera and flicked it on. "Maybe this will help." She said, catching the attention of the whole crowd. Except Cody. She rewound the tape inside and pressed play.

As the scene played out on the screen, many gagged, some actually got sick, and Heather stared at the camera is shock. Duncan and Gwen blinked in sorrow. Bridgette and Geoff weren't coming back. Neither were Owen, Zeke and Justin. "That's just messed up." LeShawna commented as the tape ended.

"And Cody saw the whole thing? No wonder his head is screwed up!" Katie fretted. She and Sadie glanced oddly at the freaked out techno-geek in the closet. Gwen, Trent and Duncan pulled away from the crew and the latter spoke up.

"Who still thinks this isn't real?" No one raised their hands. "Good. Five of us are gone. For good. And for all we know, Izzy has finally answered the call of the wild. So, we need to get out of here."

"But, it's almost night-time!"

"And what about the three Lycans?"

"Aren't they still in the house?"

Duncan scratched his head and then lifted his hand to speak. "Look, there's no way we can leave here tonight. We will have to wait until dawn tomorrow to get out of this hell-hole."

Trent finally spoke up. "I say we go to the Library. We can barricade the door there and wait for morning." Sounds of approval lifted echoed in the dark hallways. "Let's go. Don't split up, no matter what!" He ordered.

Katie raised a hand.

"Yes?"

"W-who were the other two werewolves? Izzy was here, but I don't recognize the others."

"Noah…Eva…" Cody got everyone's attention again. "Team…E-scope…" He shivered.

Harold threw his arms up. "Great! Now we know what happened to them. They're bloodthirsty, man-eating killing machines!" Some of the girls –and Cody, still in shock- screamed. The others quickly covered their mouths. "Shh, Gosh! They could be anywhere."

Heather looked over her shoulder. "Then let's leave this place! If we're lucky, then they won't be guarding the front door."

Trent frowned. "There are some things wrong with that. The Library is closer, and with is turning dark outside, they would catch us all quickly." Pausing, he looked down each end of the hallway. "The Library is in…that direction."

"How can you tell?"

"We came from that way, and there was no sign of a Library up near the front." Many agreed and started off behind Trent, who boldly led the way. Duncan, surprised at Trent's knowledge of survival, allowed him to take the lead. Courtney walked next to him, looking down.

Katie and Sadie fell slightly behind when they attempted to get Cody up.

"Come on, you three!" Tucker snapped, stopping. He only knew it was them because of Cody's manic words and the clones' encouraging babble. "We're gonna get left behind!" He added, back-tracking to them. "What's taking?"

"Cody won't move."

Tuck groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Look, you two go catch up with them. I'll get Cody moving."

"Really!? How?"

"Thank you, Tucky!"

"Oh, God. When did Doe tell you that?" He sighed. He suddenly felt the two hugging him gratefully and pushed them off. "Go! We'll be right behind you."

They watched as Tucker struggled to lift Cody onto his back, the traumatic one blabbering about Team E-Scope. Once that was done, he glared around. "Are you two still here?"

"We want to stay!"

"Then pick a way and just…go!" He stumbled when Cody leaned promptly in one direction. He caught himself on the wall and waited. Katie and Sadie dashed off to one side. He almost stopped them, but he decided against it and headed in the same direction, staggering under the scrawny kid's weight. Tucker would not admit it, but he was very skinny himself.

Suddenly, he heard two pairs of loud footsteps approach him. "?"

"Oh, Tuck! We forgot to give you this!" Yep. That was Sadie.

Katie took his hand and placed Cody's camera in his hands. "We might need it for later." He would have protested, but they skipped away, leaving him to follow.

***

"I think we're lost…" Katie whimpered as they wandered along the fifth hallway they had gotten lost in. Tuck dragged on, the females too lost to even remember he was there.

"I think we should go…this way!" Sadie pointed down one hallway that led off another way.

Katie shook her head. "No! We need to go, this way!" She pressed, indicating the opposite corridor.

"This way!"

"This way!"

"This way!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"…" Both twisted around at the yell. "Fine," Sadie huffed. "You go that way, and I'll go this way!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Oh my God…"

Finally, to Tucker's relief, Katie ripped down one hall and Sadie the other. Sadly, he had to choose which way. Reluctantly, he trudged after Katie.

***

Meanwhile, the others (led by Trent) had found the library in the OTHER direction.

Doe breathed a sigh of relief, which got caught in her throat as she realized. "Tuck's gone!"

"And the clones! …And Tommy!" Lindsay screamed.

Heather slapped her over the head. "Shut it. Do you want the psycho hose beast to hear you?"

Gwen rubbed her eyes, wondering what to do. Cody was still like a little brother to her. But they couldn't risk leaving the only safety. "We wait."

After ten minutes, Trent motioned to DJ and Tyler to help him barricade the large double door entrance to the library. As they set to work, Doe paced back and forth. She couldn't leave Tucker behind!

A sudden sound of footsteps urged the three to barricade faster.

Sadie stumbled into their line of vision. "Guys?"

"Sadie? Where are Tucker, Cody and Katie?"

"Uh…I don't really know. I thought Katie had found you all."

Doerenda's eyes widened and she pushed passed everyone. "I have to go find Tucky! Sadie, you should go and find Katie!" Without another word, she ran off. She probably had no idea where she was even heading.

***

Katie, arms crossed, gulped as she made her way along the dark. She had lost Tucker somewhere back, and couldn't tell how close she was to anything. There were dozens of closets and bathrooms, but none had any light.

Apparently, the bottom floor of the Inn was larger than anyone though. It was like it never ended! Stupidly, she began to call out, "Sadie!? Tuck? Anyone!?"

Creaking noises stopped her in her tracks. She looked around slowly, and screamed as she caught sight of two approaching figures. Their shadows tipped her off that they weren't human. Gasping, she took off down the only possible path.

Panting behind her alerted the skinny clone that the two Lycans were giving chase. One let out a throaty growl and she looked over her shoulder, realizing just how close they were. The shadowy shapes were on their all fours, heads bowed to go fasted. In the darkness, she could barely see their gleaming fangs. She ran until…she slammed right into a dead end. She hit against the door, hoping for some sort of trap door. The panting stopped and all was silent.

Katie once against looked back, expecting the two wolf-like demons to be gone. Instead, the large gray one, identified earlier by Cody as EVA, glowered down at her, still on her forepaws. The smaller brown one, Noah, watched from a few yards away.

Eva pricked her ears as Katie met Noah's gaze. As humans, Noah and Katie seemed to have a bond. It was never official, but since Total Drama Action they seemed more interested in one another. It seemed some human feelings remained, depending on who it was. The gray werewolf puffed out her chest and stepped back, glaring at Noah. She was hinting to him that this was his chance of a first kill.

Looking between Eva and Katie, Noah growled and stepped forward until he stood barely a foot away from Katie. He snarled at her and then glanced over at Eva's approving stance. He swished his tail and looked in Katie's eyes briefly.

Eventually, he lowered his ears and backed away. His feelings breaking through his hunger. He grabbed Eva's with his fangs and pulled lightly, wanting to leave. The more powerful werewolf snapped and swung a paw at him, knocking him to the ground. Noah lifted his head barely to stare in shock at his comrade. His ears dropped to the side of his head.

Eva bared her teeth at him and turned on Katie. Her hopes were crushed as Eva started for her. She had been sure that Noah would get Eva to leave her be, but he only lay on the floor, watching desperately. Katie was grabbed by Eva's sharp fangs and tossed in the air like volleyball.

As she fell, screaming, the Gray Lycan silenced her by whipping her claws into her side, the blow killing her instantly. Katie landed with a thud, her scarlet blood pouring from the wound. But Eva wasn't done. She pulled Noah over by the scruff and set him down in front of the corpse. Biting into the arm, she tightened her grip until blood spewed out of the limb.

Noah's wolf eyes watched silently, his human side pained. As she slowly destroyed the body, he felt an emotion building up inside. He recognized the feeling as hate, from his faded memories. Why he was the only Lycan of the group to experience this like a human being, he didn't care.

Soon, Eva finished off Katie and padded over to Noah, whose lips began to form into a snarl. She cuffed his head and walked over him, disappearing into the night.

His raged eyes followed her, his human feelings trampled by his wolf instincts completely.

"K-Katie?" A voice whispered and Noah whipped his head around to see Sadie trembling at the edge of a connecting hall. "N-Noah?" Fury blurred Noah's vision; the only thing registering in his mind was Sadie's screams and the bloodshed that followed.

*** (Some time later)

Tucker grunted as he used the walls for support. Cody was gone now, and he didn't know where to go next. His shades were gone and his white eyes swished around randomly. Should he try and find the Library, or wait for the Lycans so he wouldn't risk the other's lives…?

_Clank_.

He froze. Feeling something that wasn't a wall in front of him.

* * *

**HOW TO SURVIVE A HORROR MOVIE:**

**6. Best friends WILL die after eachother. (One dies, their best friend dies next)  
****7. Some monsters have feelings. The others just want to kill you and eat you.**

What happened to Cody?

Is Tucker a dead man?

What will Noah do next now that he is filled with rage against Eva?

Read and Review your thoughts on these questions!


	8. Not The Wolf I Though He Was

**Disclaimer: Don'town anything but Tucker and Kyle. oh and the idea of Werewolves attacking the TDI/TDA crew. **

**Author's Note: I KNOW it's late, but I have had serious writer's block. I'm juggling 4 stories now (Tooth and Claw, Twilight, TDI Case Files, and TDI: Gifteds) and I am busy writing a play-write for my Communicatin Arts class. Sounds easy, no? _No_. Not when it has to be about 'Finding yourself.' The world doesn't work like that, Dammit!**

* * *

Tucker stiffened as he heard a noise from up ahead. Inside, he knew it would be for the best for him to die, but he lifted his arms to fight anyway.

His shades were gone, is pure white eyes practically shone in the hall's darkness. His golden hair was ruffled and his jacket zipped up. Also, he was covered in dust and small bruises, which was probably from running into walls. His breathing was heavy, as if he had run for along time.

As he waited in cold silence, he knew there was no chance of running. He wasn't stupid! He knew that predators loved the thrill of the chase, and he didn't want to give them that pleasure. Slowly, he took a step forward, the sudden movement causing the floor to creak. The thing up ahead stopped, and turned toward him.

The blind teen scowled, pulling something out of his jacket pocket. It was Cody's small video camera, now turned off. He took another step, hearing a sudden rampage of footsteps coming toward him. Tucker lifted the camera to swing at the creature, but his limb was grabbed, followed directly by a sudden tackle.

Falling to the ground, with whomever on top of him, Tucker closed his un-seeing eyes, knowing it was for the best that he dies. He just hoped his death wouldn't be painful.

But the creature spoke, causing Tuck's heart to plummet.

"Tucker! Thank God, I found you!" Doe's voice screamed. It was her hand gripping his arm, and she had bowled into him, in a giant glomp.

"D-doe?" He stammered, trying to get up. '_This is not good!' _The thought ran through his head multiple times as Doerenda pulled him into a sitting up position, giving him a bear hug.

"I am so glad! I thought…where's Cody?"

"Uh…" Tucker shook his head, rubbing it with his free hand. "Look, what the hell are you doing here? It's not safe!"

Doe smiled at his concern, but he didn't see it. "I needed to find you and bring you to the library." At this, Tucker stiffened. She helped him to his feet and walked back the way she had come.

But Tucker hesitated, earning him an odd look from Doerenda. "C'mon on, Tucky! The Library's this way!"

That's what Tucker liked most about Doerenda. She was the only person –besides Kyle- that didn't care about his blindness. She only led him whenever there was an emergency, and never doubted his own ability to navigate. Too bad he would never know what she looked like.

Tucker remained where he was as Doe back tracked. "It isn't a good idea that I come."

Doe tensed up beside him. "Why not? The others are waiting for us so they can barricade the door." She saw he wasn't budging and smirked. "Oh, I see." She snuck quietly behind him, so he wouldn't notice.

"What?" the white-eyed boy tilted his head. "Why did you say tha—!" without warning, Doerenda picked him up over her shoulder with ease.

The girl still smirked as she took off with her reluctant boyfriend in tow. "You know, this would be a lot harder if you weren't so skinny!" She laughed. Tucker hung there, aggravated.

"Doerenda! Let me go, now! I can't go with you to the library, so put me down." He knew from past experiences on TDA that Doe was one strong girl. Some sort of mix between Izzy and Courtney (Who was ironically her sister).

But she wasn't listening to him. She thought this was all a game. No one would seriously want to stay out in the open with three werewolves loose?

Soon, after more rambling, Doe set Tucker down triumphantly. With a laugh she sat down. "We're here!"

"WHAT?" Tucker face-palmed in despair.

Then other voices made him realize that everyone else was there. He heard them pushing large furniture together, and the arguing that ensued.

"No!" that was Tyler's voice. "You need to put that desk over here!"

"Gosh" Harold. "It doesn't matter where it goes! As long as it works."

Duncan and Gwen spoke at the same time. "Harold, no!"

A loud crash sounded, telling Tucker tat Harold just screwed up.

"Hey Tucker?" Beth's timid voice asked. He looked up slightly. "Uh…what's that in your hand?"

"What this? Cody's camera."

"Do you know where Sadie and Katie are?"

"No." Tucker sighed.

"What about—"

"Look, just watch the dang tape alright!" Tucker tossed the camera in the air, the other survivors scrambling to catch it.

Trent was still power-reading the fat book of werewolves. "Some of us can watch it and the others can work on the barricade."

Sounded fair enough. As the others got the camera to work, Tucker got to his feet again, feeling his way toward the barricade. Kyle and Doe weren't paying attention though.

***

_The camera flicked on, the night-vision option lighting up a small perimeter around it. _

"_Cody? Is it really necessary to do that?" Tucker's voice asked._

_Cody's voice murmured something. "I don't care if it helps you see. You're not the one carrying me piggyback style, are you?"_

"_D-d-do y-you k-know where you're going?" Cody whimpered, shining the camera around. _

"_No, but you aren't exactly in a good condition right now."_

"_J-just put me d-down, Tuck." Shuffling about, the camera lowered down, Tucker coming into view. He still has his black shades and his jacket is still unzipped._

"_The sooner we get to the Library, the better!" Tucker groaned, happy that Cody was no longer on his back. "There are three of our ex-friends out there, trying to eat us!"_

_Some of Cody's sense seemed to come back. "But I don't understand! Why would Izzy leave Noah and Eva alive? It makes more sense to have eaten them. Instead she only scratched them…what if—"_

_Tucker had had enough. "Dude, I don't care about how they became freaking man-eaters. I want to know where the library is!" _

_A large crashing sound alerted the boys, and the camera whipped almost 180 degrees to see none other than Eva staring at them. Tucker started to back away, but Cody grabbed his jacket sleeve with his free hand. "Don't run," He whispered. "It will only encourage her."_

"_Uh…wait, is there a werewolf in front of us?"_

"_Yah!" _

"_Well how the hell would I know? I only heard a thump."_

"_Shut up!" Cody hissed, the camera fumbling from hand to hand. _

_Eva crept toward the boys, dry blood clashing with her gray fur. It covered her muzzle, and chest, as well as her forepaws. Snarling, she revealed dark red liquid still on her fangs._

_Five feet away, she lurched onto all fours, her front dropping and her hind legs tensing to take out both at once. At this point, the camera starting to slip downward, about to be dropped. _

_From no where, Noah dropped onto Eva's back, digging his claws in as she toppled over from the jolt. In retaliation, the larger gave a thrust upwards, launching Noah off of her. He landed on his paws, a crazed look in his wide eyes. All over him –not just his front- was doused in Sadie's blood, and his fur bristled with rage. Even his tail, also coated in the dark substance, was waving wildly in all directions. _

_Quickly, Noah came at Eva again, grabbing her shoulder and smashing her into the wall. The gray Lycan reached down and clutched his scruff with her own fangs and lifted him up easily, and slammed him down, placing her paw at his throat. He glared up at her with bloodshot eyes, attempting to bite at her. Eva effectively leaned down, knocking the breath out of Noah. As he struggled, glistening blood dripped from his throat, where Eva's claws began to dig in. _

_This seemed to interest Eva, as she barked something that could possibly equal a victorious laugh. Taking the opportunity, Noah kicked his hind legs up, into her gut. She gasped, loosening her choke-hold on her fellow werewolf. He kicked again, making her leap backwards in pain and surprise. Her surprise only increased as Noah stood on all fours and let out a thirsty yowl. _

_While the she-Lycan tried to get her wits back, Noah slashed her in the face, the resulting blood spatter blinding her eyes. With a yelp of shock, she staggered to her paws, only to be struck once again by Noah's stained claws. In a desperate move, she swiped blindly out, cutting Noah's ear. He bared his teeth and stood on his haunches, standing barely taller than the weaker wolf on all of her four paws. Swiftly, he walked around her, until he stopped behind her, and where he could glare right into the camera. _

_Hearing this, Eva growled and twisted around flipping Noah over again. The two rolled toward the camera, clawing and biting each other. Finally, they slammed directly into Cody and Tucker, causing the camera to go into complete static._

…

_After a minute or two of the sounds of the Lycan-death fight, the static cleared to show it on the ground, sideways. It showed Noah overcoming the blind and weak Eva, finally striking her down with an uppercut to the throat. She collapsed to the ground, her breathing heavy. She lifted her head barely, only to be slammed down by Noah, biting into her throat. Her eyes opened, despite the blood, and stared at the camera, her pupils so small, they were almost impossible to make out. _

_Noah's fangs tightened around her bloody throat, the liquid pouring out of her wounds. A large ripping sound filled the air, as the smaller Lycan clamped down his jaws, tearing through her throat. _

_Eva's body gave one spasm and then lay still. Her eyes, still facing the tipped over camera, began to glaze over, and her mouth ajar. The victor pulled away from her corpse, panting. Blood gushed from his mouth, all the way down to his lower stomach. His eyes showing the frenzy he had just gone through and his ear perked. The other ripped into a V shaped style, the blood slowing slightly. _

_After what seemed like hours, Cody picked up the camera, which shook in his hands after what he had just witnessed. _

"_Tucker…run." _

_Noah stiffened, whirling around to look right at them, his lips drawn back. The camera turned off as the Lycan stiffly to his feet, ignoring the many slashes and cut he had received from the now deceased Eva. _

***

"Oh, my God." Beth gasped as the tape ended, wording what the others couldn't. "That didn't seem like Noah. Why would he attack Eva? They were both werewolves!"

Heather shivered. "Who knows? We just saw the guy who wouldn't play _dodge-ball _massacre the toughest person I know!"

"Wait," DJ yipped, "I thought the only way to kill a werewolf was with silver."

Duncan sighed, depressed by the scene. "No. There are three ways. 1. Silver comes into direct contact with their blood."

"2." Gwen continued, "They are pierced through the heart."

Trent, flipping through the giant werewolf book, nodded. "And the final way to kill a Lycan is to decapitate the head, which Noah pretty much did." He tossed the book to the ground, losing all feelings in his arms.

Tyler was trying to keep Lindsay from going into a panic attack. "We only have a few more hours until dawn, then we can get out of here. Right?" He looked to the others for reassurance.

"I'm not gonna lie. The chances that we'll ALL live are…basically slim to none."

"Way to be optimistic!"

"Yah, well I'm being honest!"

"You're scaring Lindsay!"

"She's not the only one…"

"Duncan won't let me die!"

"I don't thing he could stand up to Noah, gosh!"

"Shut it, Harold!"

_Clang_

Everyone turned to see Tucker, next to the door barricade, on his face. He had tripped over a stray piece of wood –who knows what it originally went to- and face-planted. He grumbled something inaudible and picked himself up.

Beth, teary eyed, whimpered, "Tucker? Is Cody…?" She couldn't finish her sentence. He wasn't with Tucker when he was found, but they were together when the tape ended.

Tuck froze and hesitantly nodded. "Yes, he's dead. Noah killed him, end of story." He answered flatly.

"Then…how…"

"Cody distracted him while I ran. That's all I know."

"But—"

"STOP FRICKING INTIRIGATING ME!" He shouted, his white eyes clear with no shades to cover them. Beth cowered, shocked by Tucker's sudden burst of rage. "But you know what? I wish Noah had killed me too!" He yelled. "I shouldn't be here right now, I'm not safe!" Immediately, he turned and began to remove part of the barricade.

Trent and Duncan got to their feet. "Tuck!" Duncan shouted. "I don't know what screwed up your head, but you have to stay here!"

Doe and Kyle shared a look and took a step toward their boyfriend and brother, respectively. "Why, Tucker?" Doe asked, not using his nickname.

"Why?" He repeated. He stopped working and slowly faced them again. "Why did you think I refused to come here, Doe?" he grabbed his zipped up jacket and began to unzip it. "Noah should have killed me too, but he got sloppy after he killed Eva!" When the jacket was unzipped, he showed his chest to them all.

Three red scars ran down his chest, like the ones Izzy was given by the original werewolf.

* * *

**Not a very good chapter, but I rather enjoyed the Noah VS Eva fight to the death. ^^ Shows what Noah does if he gets motivated. **

**What will the survivors do about Tucker?  
How will they all get out alive?  
Where the hell is Cody?**

**Read and Review your thoughts!**


End file.
